Lucky Glauber
USA|Height = 222 cm (7'3")|Weight = 105 kg (231 lbs)|Blood Type = AB|Job/Occupation = Professional basketballer (formerly), street fighter|Likes = The basketball he uses during a battle|Dislikes = The noise of scratching glasses|Hobbies = Participating in competitions by postcard|Favorite Food = Boiled beans|Forte in Sports = Basketball, baseball|Weapon = Basketball|Fighting Style = Basketball + Karate}}Lucky Glauber (ラッキー・グローバー, Rakkī Gurōbā) first appeared in The King of Fighters '94 as a member of the American Sports Team. His prototype design was based on the character Hakim in the martial arts film, Game of Death. __TOC__ Story Lucky is a karate champion who is also a former professional basketball player who is asked by his friend, Heavy D!, to form a team with him in the King of Fighters tournament. Aside from his desire to help bolster his friend's confidence, Lucky joins the tournament to test his fighting ability. In their ending, he says he'll continue street fighting. He, along with the rest of the members of the American Sports Team, have a running gag in the history of KOF which involves their invitations being stolen by other participants. Similarly, in the backstory of Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, Shermie defeats Lucky and takes his invitation to the tournament. Mizoguchi also takes his invitation by defeating him in KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A. Personality Even when fighting, Lucky is always seen smiling around. He is very cheerful towards everyone and likes to fight very much. Powers *'Super Speed' - Lucky can move past his opponent at a high speed. *'Energy Pillar' - Lucky can create a pillar of energy with his ball. *'Weapon of Fire' - Lucky can put his basketball on fire, without burning it. Fighting Style Lucky's fighting style was inspired by Kareem Abdul-Jabbar's fighting style in Bruce Lee's Game of Death. Although Abdul-Jabbar fights with Jeet Kune Do in the movie, Lucky fights with karate and Abdul-Jabbar's former profession, basketball. Music *'Slum No. 5' - The King of Fighters '94, '98 Voice actors *Kay Inage - The King of Fighters series *Haruo Yamagishi - The King of Fighters: Destiny Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '94 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a PS2 Maniac Striker for Andy *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout Mobile Appearances * Metal Slug Defense (unlockable) *KOF98 Ultimate Match Online *The King of Fighters All Star Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters '97 - in the China stage *The King of Fighters 2002 - in the Mexico stage *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - background cameo in U.S.A. stage *SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos - cameo in Wild Iori's ending *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - background cameo *The King of Fighters XIII - background cameo in '95 U.S.A. stage Anime Appearances *The King of Fighters: Destiny Trivia *The color palettes used on his design are direct homage of several NBA teams uniforms. His default color scheme represents the L.A. Lakers, which is the team that Kareem Abdul-Jabbar used to play (Jabbar himself was a martial artist). Other colors represent the Chicago Bulls (Red and White), Seattle Sonics (Green and Yellow) and San Antonio Spurs (Black and White). *Lucky is the third tallest character in The King of Fighters franchise, behind Chang Koehan and Mukai. See Also *Lucky Glauber/Quotes *Lucky Glauber/Gallery Cards Sprites Gallery Lucky-94.jpg|KOF '94 Artwork 94rebout usa.jpg|The King of Fighters '94 Rebout: American Sports Team Illustration by Hiroaki. Screenshot_2018-11-10-06-29-32.png|KOF All Star es:Lucky Glauber Category:Characters Category:The King of Fighters characters